


shy boy

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut?, F/F, FLUFF!!, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Yaoi, annie is levi's best friend, mikasa doesnt hate levi, reunited, shy levi is kawaii!, shy!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi is a perfect child, a shy boy who always do what he's told and never talks back. he's the son of a rich family and is home schooled.<br/>his parents throw a party and levi meets eren the out going, hyper active talkitive boy that would trhow his world for a loop and he slowly pulls levi out of his shell.<br/>the two later meet in college and eren instantly remembers the raven and levi falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

the perfect child was something that seemed to never exist, the childeren that always did what they were told and didn't ask questions, who excelled in anything and everything, childeren who binded by any rules to the whim of the gold holder.

no such child was like that. none at all, except for a ten year old levi ackerman.

the son of a billionaire couple. he was the _perfect_ child the family could ever ask for, he was quiet, obedient and excelled in everything.

levi was a simple baby born into a simple life, intill he grew in something he couldn't understand, he gre up in the shadow of heis parents hopes and dreams. they pured all of that into him and pushed him to succeed where they failed, he was a master of 32 insturments, he could dance, paint, sing. he could do pretty much anything they can pay lessons for.

the two horded their budle of joy in the safety of their home which their eldest daughter,mikasa, proclaims as a prison for hopes and dreams. a mental tourture for the little brother she barely knows. he is a project for his parents, who molded him into something absoulutly,

the place was loud and crowded, the group of safisticated people wondering around and socializing.

the bright lights of the estate shined from the high ceilings in the home, the chandilers glimmering from the lights they casted off, the golden colors flooding every inch of the home.

a small raven, with thick frame glasses stood at the top of the stairs, hiding his small form behind a pillar as he gazed over the crowd, his eyes dialated from his severe case of shyness, his small petite form shaking as his body is completely engulfed by the size of the pillar. his raven locks constanty falling in his narrowed soft, grey-blue mixed eyes. he adorned a simple button down shirt and a simple black tie with black dress pants and shoes.

he gripped the pillar as his father shifted his gaze to him, motioning for him to make his way over. as in, cross the sea of people, make eye contact and touch others.

something the little raven feared in doing and couldn't bring himself to do.

he gulped down the lump in his throat and he nodded at his father, he slowly decended the stairs and pushed through the crowd. his eyes casted down as he steadied his breathing. his father patted his back and smiled wide in happiness.

"this is my perfect son! levi." he bragged, as he and his mother tended to do.

_perfect._

that word was such a big. strong word. _perfect_ , the word his mother and father always used to discribe their youth offspring. the _perfect_ boy was the dictionary definiton for a perfect child, he always did what he was told, no questions asked, he excelled in grades, he followed rules and never had to be told twice.

he was _perfect_. to his mom and dad yes. but deep inside, he hated the bind the word _perfect_ had on him, how he was expected to always be so- _perfect_.

but to levi that word felt like a chain, holding him prisoner in his parnets perfect world.

the group of his peers swarmed the shy raven and he began to feel a terrible wave of anxiety rush him, the tense vibes of his muscels throwing him back into the sea of nervousness. he felt his breath shallowing at the crowd around him his gaze staying on his black suade shoes, his face a deep cherry red. he adjusted his glasses and tugged at the sleeves his arms adorned.

"head up son." his fathers voice bellowed. levi jumped at the boom and quickly picked his head up but his eyes never left the imaginary scuff on his shoes.

levi hated attention, he hated how it mocked him with the never ending praise and eyes on him, the demon waiting for levi to crack under his gaze and let him drown in his anxiety, how attention always lingered on him like a peice of gum under your shoe. he took it every where he went, and attracted it like a magnet. he just wanted to be a normal kid, to stop having attention on his shoulders all the time weighing him down to the killer of anxiety, the drug of anxiety satifying the need to get away yet killing him with panic and worry that the judgemental eyes with cut through him like a blade of insecurity.

levi hurried from the distraction of attention while it turned away for a blink and he hurried off, their wasn't a single kid his age at this party, he is 10, and he is alone.

he never really made friends, he was homeschooled and had practices on top of practices, not to mention being locked away in their billion dollar home for most of his life, his only friend is their house keeper, Hanji Zoe. she plays and talks to levi on a daily basiss, trying to atleast give him the mask of a normal childhood. which would just break when that word penetrated his heathly atmosphere.

a word levi hated, he grew to hate.

he was usually cooped up in a new room, with a new talent he had to master. he had no say in how his child hood went, and he just accepted it as quickly as it was decided.

he just desperatly wanted to get _away._

where? he didn't care.

he always begged his older sister to take him to college with her, and let him live with her but she would just smile her beautifu smile and run her creamy fingers through his hair and tell him, ' _i'll be back in a year to get you alright.'_

she said that everytime she visited for three straight years, he just gave up on his older sisters word.

he even begged to go home with Ms.Zoe, but she declined the same way mikasa did, running her finger through his bangs, getting a full glimpse of his red face and said _'i'll be back here tomorrow kiddo.'_

levi hates his life, he just wants it to end.

levi looked up and noticed he was in a dark room, filled with a long plush sectional couch, and beautifully carved designes in the hard gold trim of the couch and matching banasters outlined in the room, the only light is from the dimly lite aquarium in the middle of the room seperating the other half of the room, making two little pass ways to manouver, the lights casting on the traditonal painted wallpaper surrounding every  inch of the walls.

the dim blue light seemed crazy bright to the raven as he moved farther in the room, admining the fish he came to love and miss, after the original ones being replaced by replicas in a poor effort to hep the ravens poor mind. he traced his spotless fingers on the glass he could reach.

his form becoming distorted as he looks at the fish swim around in the aquatic home, his eyes soon caught something strange.

more eyes.

beautiful eyes, a beautiful mix of blue and green. small dots of yellow spected inside the irisis. the beautiful paint mixtured eyes stared back at levi.

levi moved his head at the same time the stranger moved his, levi felt his face heat up with the longer his eye contact keep up with the mysterious eyes and found himself staring at ground.

the feeling of him wanting to vomit and cry subsided when he was met by a blinind darkness, from the quick transiton to dark from light. he heard the faintest sound of shuffling and he glanced back up noticing the eys were gone from the other side of the glass, levi looked around before letting out a shrilled shriek. his grey-blue eyes met blue-green-yellow ones, the ones from the glass, the figure of a male with tan skin, and shaggy brown hair came into view as levi's eyes adjusted.

he wore a plain black suit, but his jacket was unbuttoned, showing his black tie and crisp white buttoned down in the dim room.

the feeling of him bursting into tears and wanting to vomit rushed over him when he noticed the male was staring deirectly in his eyes. he blushed and covered his face in his shy habbit and tilted his face down making his long bangs fall and cover his hot face.

"hey..."

"..." levi didn't respond to the boy's greeting, he felt nervous, sick, anxiety and fear all in a terrible mix of inseurity and attention.

"i'm eren, i'm 11, whats your name?"

levi shifted his head to look away from eren and he was about to turn and walk away but eren tapped his shoulder.

"please don't go, your the only kid here and i'm really bored, you seem nice." he says. his voice is coated in heavy pleading that make levi wat to look up and talk to him, but he doesn't exactly know how to do _this_. talk to people and making friends.

so he decided to start simple, "i'm levi..." he squeaked out just below a whisper.

"levi? is that what you said?" the brunette asked, as he leaned closer making levi heat up so much it was raidating off of him, making a force feild of heat around him.

he just nodded.

"why are you covering your face?"

"...shy..."

eren smiled and nodded, "i like you levi, your cute." eren says happily as he spins around, his voice reaching a high interval making levi flinch.

"wanna go outside and play?"

levi looked up, only to make contact with him for 2 seconds flat before looing back down, placing his hands back on his face.

"o-outside? and play...? i-i can't f-father would be angry with me i-if i le-leave.." levi stuttered out.

"oh come on! he won't even know! we'll sneak out to that giant backyard you guys own!" eren smiled wide.

levi shook his head, "i can't."

"sure you can, we'll be back before your parents notice. i promise cross my heart and hope to die." eren said.

levi kept his head down and face covered but said no words. pndering if he should go play. he's not exactly content with this get together, nor did he want to be here. but when a nice boy comes and offers you this oppurtonity, shouldn't you take it? especially if it's something you've longed to do?

levi was to deep in though he didn't notice eren removing the pale ravens cold fingers from his face, and lift it up so he could see him properly, his raven hued bangs falling over his dark glasses, his face a dark strawberry red from the poor lighting, his eyes are glossed over from nervous tears and the shing from the tank making them stand out against his grey-blue orbs. eren swipped a curled hand under his bangs gently getting a good look at his face.

his _perfect_ face.

levi only notced when he blinked and noticed eren was right in his face and he couldn't see the shadow of his bangs in his face anymore, his face reddedned if possible, and he tried to look away but eren smiled and kept his head in place.

"i thought you were going to be ugly, you keep covering your face."

"u-ugly?" levi asked, feeling his insecure emotions shining in triumph sounding thier victory horns from winning the war with is body and mind, "....i told you, i'm shy and i don't like people staring at me....face..."

"why? your _perfect._ "

levi felt his heart jump, his eyes shaking slightly as he stared at eren his experssioning shocking when he hears this, but he feels a joult of electrictiy run through him. for some reason eren made that sound, nice.

that being perfect is good and normal.

levi looked down, his eyes casting on their matching shoes as they lower and soften.

" _perfect...?"_ levi whispered, "why use that word?"

"that's how i feel!" eren smiled, he let levi's face go and the raven quickly fixed his bangs and dropped his gaze. "i think your beautiful, like my mother, like a girl. your perfect." he smiles sweetly.

levi looked up and couldn't help but feel his heart jump once more.

"are you going to play with me?" eren asked once more, putting his sun kissed tan hand to him and had a breath taking smile on his lips.

 _perfect_? levi could get use to hearing that, if it was from eren. how his innocent eyes and smile made the word dound foreign and exotic, but in a good way. he made it sweet like candy and as wet as water.

while his family stated it sourly and dryly.

eren had a sertain emotion in his word levi didn't understand, an emotion he never encountered from that word. nor his parents.

levi stared at the hand out srtetched to him and he moved his hand to take it. he nodded his head as he glanced at eren from behing his thick raven hair.

"i'll play with you...eren." levi could grow to like the eren boy.

eren smiled and practically dragged levi out, not befroe uttering the word,

 

_perfect._

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they grew up! c:
> 
> chapter 2 sorry fo the long wait i got grounded!

It’s been years, since the day Levi saw Eren.

That decision he made all those years ago, was the best one he made in forever.  His pretty, big, bright eyes are still in my head, forever burned in my brain, along with his big award winning smile.

I haven't seen him since that day, but I have talked to him, until my high school years, when father and mother noticed I wasn't achieving at my usual fast pace so they confiscated my phone and my only way to contact the brunette then I fell back into that mode I’ve been stuck in before Eren popped into my life. my sister would visit, promise to take me away from the hole of death, I’m now 19, and I’ve been living with my parents for all those years, and my sister failed to come and help me escape my prison, her escape plan never fully made, and never saving my damsel in distress.

I’m not mad at her though, I couldn't bare it. I couldn't hate her even if I wanted to. She’s the only girl who actually showed me true love that family should, other than hanji, she'll always be family.

I sighed as I finished packing up my clothes, folding every article as neatly as possible, straightening the creases and gently placing them in my bag filled with over grown sweaters, and jackets.

I placed my last shirt inside and zipped up the bag; I plopped down on my bed and tugged at the end of my black and white sweater.

 _What if I never see Eren again_? is a thought that always crosses my mind no matter how many borders I put it always finds a way to creep through my walls and haunt me until I throw it out, just or it to wander back like a lost puppy. I brought my knees to my chest, curling in on myself as I rest my lips against the dark fabric of my skinny jeans that fell into my plain black boots, the sleeves of my sweater falling over my pale dainty fingers lazily as I let my eyes droop and fall onto nothing but the brown of my floors.

I miss Eren, I really do. I haven't talked to him in five years and I bet he thinks I hate him, I feel anything but for him. He was my first friend, no matter how old or how long it took me to find a friend, I’m pathetic.

Why would he even find interest in a shy, anti-social, loser like me? What made him talk to me and change my world for a small blissful moment? I couldn't even look him in the eye for more than a second, who would talk to a kid like that, especially since I’m so awkwardly anti-social. Friends, was not a part of my mother and fathers perfect dream. They wanted me to be alone and hog the spot light for over achiever in their little games, but I’m not a pawn to be moved on their whim.

_But I am._

I let, and am still, letting them use me as such. A pawn, that's all I am. Scratch human being off the list with the darkest marker of neglect you can find. I’m nothing but a puppet, a pawn, a piece of trash they can use then toss away.

But not anymore, I’m going off to college and I can finally live the way I want! I can do what _I_ want.  I could drink, smoke, have sex, I could even make friends! ok scratch all of those, those will never happen, I can't see myself being loved by anyone not even by the wife already chosen for me, which I just recently found out she'll be attending my college, I haven't really met her, but father showed me a picture.

She’s beautiful, nice strawberry blonde hair and big shining brown eyes. She looks like a nice, bright young woman and I wouldn't mind marring her if she doesn't mind my _problems_.

"Levi." a soft voice called, I opened my eyes, which I wasn't aware I closed and looked up at my door, hanji was there in her normal uniform, her brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail that fits her style, and she had shining glasses and soft eyes along with a smile. She tends to be loud, but since I hate loud noises and it freaks me out, she ceased and became quieter around me.

"Yes hanji?" I asked keeping my eyes away from her as I adjusted my glasses, and moving my hair behind my ear.

She smiled wide and opened the door wider, "Annie is here for you, do you need help taking down your bags?"

I shook my head, "I got it."

Hanji made her way over and occupied the space next to me, the dip in the mattress fitting to her new weight, so I stayed put, hugging my legs a bit tighter at our close proximity.

"Oh, Levi. Have fun at college!" she said, her voice rising slightly making me wince, but I nod as I rest my forehead on my knees.

"I’m going to miss you, and if you need anything, call your sister, or me. I’ll drop everything for you, no matter how far you are!" she smiled. I glanced at her and nodded, I felt the dip move toward me and arms rap around my tiny body, I felt my face heat up at he contact and I removed my hug from my legs and curled into myself tighter as I cover my hot face, while my bangs fall over my thick black framed glasses as she presses me in her arms in a hug.

"I’m going to miss you...” she whispers.

I nodded again and whispered a small 'I’ll miss you too hanji' before she let go and I slid off the bed, throwing my back pack on my shoulders and picking up my bag in my scrawny arms. She smiled once more, like a true mother should when saying good bye to a child, her eyes were hazed with soft happy tears as she looked at me.

I looked up long enough to flash her smile before she hugged me again, making me curl up and cover my face from embarrassment once more.

"Oh Levi! never change! I love you so much!" she sobbed, she began to nuzzle into my hair, she's use to my shy habits and how I hate physical contact, how I curl up every time someone does touch me, like a role poley.

 "Stay my sweet innocent Levi! Never grow up to be like your parents, stray from relationships if you can! Stay shy and quiet and breeze through school so you can do what you want in life, start a family and grow old!" she cries.

I tense, since the hug is longer than most hugs she gives me, I feel her stroke my hair as she does making my face warm even more. She finally let go and walked me down the stairs, crying her eyes out, which made me feel awful for leaving her.

I gripped the handle to my suit case and began to play with the small strings sticking out from the sewn material; I kept my gaze down and listened to hanji's sobs of happiness as she walked me to my friend’s car.

Yeah, I have a friend but...i don't know why she would be my friend, she's beautiful, outgoing, a bit anti-social, but she's great at sports. she could befriend any popular kid anywhere, yet she throws all her _attention_ on me, which makes me very self-conscious, I feel uncomfortable but I like her friendship, when kids were making fun of me in the neighborhood, she would stand in and help me, I still didn't attend public schools, my father got tired of seeing me every day and sent me off to private school so I wouldn't be home all day and if I was, I was practicing an instrument.

It’s a disappointing life, but it's mine.

Annie attended the school as well as her brothers, so I would tag along with them, they kept the bullies and mean kids away from me with just their looks, and I curled up next to them as their loser friend that was _too rich_ to be with normal, pampered kids.

"Goodbye hanji. I’ll keep InTouch...”

"I would say skype me from Florida, but you never look into the camera!" she smiles as she wipes her tears.

"I have plenty of money, I can buy a new phone and contact you like that...” I whisper as I dig my feet in the spotless granite floors by the main entrance to our home. She nodded and patted my head, and sent me out, into the cloudy weather of Chicago. The rain has subsided and I hurried out, letting my boots squish against the wet pavement before hearing hanji once more,

"goodbye!" she called from the door as I walked over to Annie’s car, like me her parents are loaded, but not as stick and uncaring as mine, I met Mr. and Mrs. Leonhardt and they seem laid back and easy going, letting their precious daughter and sons' do whatever.

I placed my bag in the trunk and got to the car opening the passenger side and freezing in place, in the back was reiner and bertoldt, Annie’s brothers, I never felt comfortable around the two, they were so much bigger than me, height and weight and it makes me feel self-conscious that their staring into my very soul with their striking eyes.

not to mention, she said her brothers had a _thing_ for me, I didn't know what she meant at the time but the way they look at me, it looks as if they are trying to ravish me and it scares me, I crawl in the passenger side and curl up automatically, bringing my knees to my chest like always and burying my head from view as my bangs collapse on my dark pants, making me look like an ink blot on the suede grey seats in her Subaru.

"h-hi...Annie...” I squeak out. The blonde gave me a small smile like always.

"Hey lee, sorry, my brothers needed a ride to the university, Reiner’s truck got reposed." Annie sighed, "I hope you don't mind?"

"It’s fine."

"How have you been Levi?" Reiner’s voice boomed, startling me slightly causing me to jump.

"F-fine...” I whisper slightly.

"y-you look nice today!" bertoldt stuttered out.

"Stop it you bum! You know how he is, leave him alone."

the drive began, it was nice and quiet, I drowned out most of the sounds with my head phones, playing soft mixes of Japanese songs by shoose, I kept my position on the whole drive from the rainy, cloudy depressing city of Chicago to Florida was a long uncomfortable one, especially during the fading out of my music, I could hear the three's conversations. So much profanity and such, I’m used to it, but I don't like it.

I leaned my head against the window, with small beads of steam pressed against the cold glass as the weather slowly transitions from dark, rainy days, to bright, sunny, warm days of Florida. I watched silently as I always do, watching and sitting quietly as things pass me by, and I do nothing to stop it. Mostly because I can't do anything to stop it.

If I did try, i's get a slap and pushed back in line.

I shifted my eyes and breathed out a sigh as I looked over at the state signs, 15, more miles until we get to Miami.

I leaned back in the seat and closed my long eyelashes-eyes and calmed my breathing, letting my body react to the sudden ease and falling asleep.


End file.
